The present disclosure relates to a nozzle substrate, an ink-jet print head, and a method for producing a nozzle substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-91668 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an ink-jet print head. The ink-jet print head of Patent Document 1 includes an actuator substrate (substrate) including a pressure chamber (pressure occurrence chamber) as the ink flow path, a movable film (elasticity film) formed on the actuator substrate, and a piezoelectric element disposed on the movable film. The ink-jet print head of Patent Document 1 further includes a nozzle substrate (nozzle plate) being joined to the lower surface of the actuator substrate and including a nozzle opening (nozzle hole) connected to the pressure chamber, and a protection substrate being joined to the upper surface of the actuator substrate and covering the piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element includes a first electrode film (bottom portion electrode) formed on the movable film, a second electrode film (top portion electrode) disposed on the first electrode film, and a piezoelectric layer (piezoelectric film) held between them.